Four Corners
Four Corners The colony of Four Corners is on a world orbiting a Yellow Giant some 100 LY from Tirol and 180 LY from Earth. It was once a Robotech Master manufacturing colony with bountiful geothermal energy sources to supplement the protoculture power sources. While decommissioned, a good amount of the hardware and assembly lines (and some amount of raw materials) was left behind and found when the UEEF Colonists arrived on their Angel colony ships. Four ships arrived, each holding the collected materials and citizens of four major metropolitan areas from Earth. There are numerous places they could have settled, but they finally decided upon where the Robotech Masters had established their manufacturing complexes. They were large, reinforced and easily defensible. All "ground" trafffic is handled by low altitude hovercraft due to the rocky terrain. A large part of the defense force is either battloid or fixed wing hover jets brought from Earth. '''Founding of Four Corners''' Four cities, one from each ship were established in a ring of mountains surrounding one protected valley and the lake in the middle of it. New Denver, with most of the inhabitants being from Denver was founded first, and has become the major spaceport for the entire colony. A month later New Canaan was set up on the site of the most intact factory complex, and a month after that Santa Fiero and Star Corners were established after that. At first it was thought that they would be able to plant grains in the valley, and therefore be able to produce food as well as mine and manufacture goods, but the salt content of the ground and the river and lake at the center of the valley makes this impossible. They did get lucky in that the local grass seems to have similar traits to wheat, and with some amount of processing, can be made into a decent tasting, if salty, flour that can be easily made into a variety of foods. It is now called Kyane (l. neatriticum kyaneos), a bastardization of the Tirolian word for the plant. Water remains plentiful, though it is quite salty once it hits the ground. Rain water collection remains the best form, though in the low lands desalination technology helps considerably. Other foods must be grown hydroponically, as any plant that can survive the ground ends up being choked out by the kyane grain. The colonists thought they would have a good food source to sell to Tirol with Kyane, but as it turns out something the Robotech Masters did has made the Tirolians deathly allergic to the plant and its extracts. It gives Half-Tirolians and anyone with Zentraedi heritage gas, but aside from that, no other effect. Of course finding an edible grain only encouraged some of the colonists to explore other avenues for the grain, including alcohol. Within a year of discovering the edible nature of the blue grain, two breweries had sprung up, each creating a different alcohol based on the blue grain. The first, a beer simply called "Blue Beer," is a widely popular thick beer known for it's frothy blue-white head. The other is a grain alcohol called "Old Blue Fire" that is highly prized for how easy it is to metabolize, and therefore causes few hangovers, assuming the drinker also consumes at least as much water as he does alcohol. A common preparation method is to simply cut it one for one with water and poor it over ice. Now, some five years since the colony's founding, ten breweries and twenty variations of those two drinks exist. '''New Canaan''' New Canaan, was set up on one of the most salvageable of the factories and has set about making some of the items they brought with them, including a bevy of old ASC and early UEEF weapons, body armor, and some mecha, battloids and power armor mostly. The Satyr battloid and Unicorn power armor are the most commonly made, though they sometimes produce limited runs of Basilisk, Manticore and Kraken Power Armor, as well as Salamander and Dryad battloids. All of the Southern Cross battloids and power armor are able to be produced. Because of the mountainous nature of their cities, few cyclones are in use on Four Corners. '''Star Corners''' Star Corners produces shuttles and aerospace and hover jets, especially AHR-15 and EHR-15 Phantoms, SC-32 Rocs, AS-14 Pegasi, and FA-112 chimeras. It also has the best access to the highest peak on the planet, where an observatory and listening post has been constructed on the ruins of a Robotech Masters built complex that was destroyed in some conflict ages ago. It is connected by means a very sturdy and wide tunnel, easily able to move two vehicles side by side with room to spare. The base was named Fort Deitrich after the commander of the Angel the colonists from Phoenix came over in. '''Fort Deitrich''' The base has since been expanded to a vast military complex easily able to respond to threats from off-world, despite not having a true fleet of star ships aside from the small escort fleet of four Tristars they were allowed to keep. The colony also has two retrofitted Salan Scouts, but those have been made into massive cargo ships, supplied by shuttle and protected by Manitcores, Spartan 2As, Alphas (both bought from the UEEF), and Chimeras, as well as their own weapons. In an emergency they could be pressed into colony defense, but anything more vast than a pirate attack is usually handled by Task Force Barton. '''New Denver''' New Denver, the first of the cities, does small scale manufacturing, mostly replacement parts and consumer goods, as well as being the center of hydroponic technology in the Sector. With the bounty of manufacturing, military, and mining facilities elsewhere, they reconfigured most of their vast space into warehousing and hydroponics bays. Because of this and their large commercial star port, they have become the economic heart of the colony. '''Santa Fiero''' Santa Fiero has some manufacturing, mostly civilian grade vehicles, armor, and gear, but their main export is actually a wide variety of ores, as they were founded on the ruins of the mining facilities the Robotech Masters had abandoned ages before. Refined ore and precious metals and minerals are exported both to the other cities and off planet to other colonies. '''Space Station Independence''' Out system from Four Corners is an early warning and refueling space station, called Space Station Independence, that serves as a regional base for the UEEF and is where recruits from Four Corners go to train and be inducted into the UEEF. This base and it's stationed Garfish Transports are one of the few static bases in the Sector that the UEEF has. Task Force Barton will often make stops here and then transit to the planet via shuttles and other smaller craft to avoid clogging the skies of Four Corners with UEEF military ships. This is a decade old arrangement meant to help keep order within the colony. '''[[Sector_Gazateer|Back to Sector Gazateer]]'''=